Objectives: The primary responsibility of the Cytopathology Section is to provide the staff of the Clinical Center with an accurate and complete diagnostic service in exfoliative cytology, diagnostic cytogenetics and also fine needle aspiration cytology. In addition, the Cytopathology Section collaborates in various clinical research projects evaluating therapeutic effects, hormonal status of patients when requested and development of better diagnostic techniques. The specific objectives include: 1. Work to improve cytologic techniques in establishing diagnosis; 2. Expansion and improvement in fine needle aspiration cytologic technique; 3. To study and develop cytologic characteristics in aspiration cytology. Major findings: Major contributions of the Cytopathology Section: 1. Provides prompt services and early diagnosis on cytological materials that are often undiagnosed; 2. Provides cytologic evaluation in the continual management of meningeal leukemia; 3. Urinary cytologic evaluation of therapeutic effects in the care of patients on long-term chemotherapy; 4. Providing chromosomal analysis for clinical studies; 5. Providing cytologic methods to research projects. Proposed course: 1. Continue to provide a complete cytopathologic service for the entire staff of the Clinical Center in various research projects; 2. Development and improvement of new and established techniques within the laboratory is the goal.